Curiouser & Curiouser
by Witchy Bee
Summary: AU: The Eighth Doctor doesn't regenerate after ending the Time War. Amnesiac once again, he wanders the streets of an Earth city until he encounters Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

This is how it ends:

Gallifrey falling, burning. A cloister bell tolls. Voices screaming so loud in his mind. The force of an exploding sun knocks him back. Doors slam shut. The Doctor bangs his head hard against the console and his ship is flung far into deep space. He will never see his planet again. The Doctor's last thought before he passes out is that he should die with them.

This is how it starts:

When he regains consciousness, his ears are still ringing. There is also a big empty hole in his memory, which might be quite funny if he could remember all the other times this has happened. Well, moving on to the next pressing question...

"Where am I?" he asks aloud. Shock must be keeping him calm.

He steps outside with a strange familiarity. It's a city he should know. Once more, he prods the blankness until a word surfaces. Just one word, and it isn't all that informative or helpful.

Earth.

)O(

Rose Tyler is unemployed. It isn't her fault, really; she didn't mouth off to her boss or come in late. It's just that the department store where she worked blew up. Luckily, Rose hadn't been there at the time. The shop was already closed, so no one else got hurt either.

A bloke from a military organization Rose has never heard of called UNIT wants to question her. She tells him exactly what she told the police; she doesn't know anything. Then he asks if she might have noticed any of the mannequins change position or move around.

"No, they haven't done nothing strange. They're plastic."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms Tyler," the man says. She is given some money as compensation and also to not go blabbing about all this. Rose reluctantly accepts the bribe, because she's got her mum to think about, but curiosity lingers. So many questions unanswered. What is UNIT? Why did the shop mysteriously explode and what could it possibly have to do with mannequins?

Rose is walking home from yet another unsuccessful job interview. Apparently they wanted someone more qualified, with a proper education and experience that she lacks. Passing by a cafe, she notices a man inspecting his reflection in the window, muttering to himself. He's probably mad, but Rose stops walking anyway.

"My eyes used to be softer. I'm sure of it," he is saying to no one in particular. "When did they become so hard? What have I seen? I can't remember..."

The man's dressed like he belongs in the Victorian era. His green velvet jacket and waistcoat look a bit ragged, burnt even. He must be mad to wear clothes like that.

"Hey, you all right?"

She touches his arm and he turns around sharply, like a panicked kitten. Oh, he's pretty. All that curly hair and...No, she has a boyfriend. Besides, this guy is clearly not right in the head.

"I know you," he says excitedly. "Or I will. Do you know who I am? No, I can see that you don't. That's okay. It hasn't happened yet."

"What hasn't?"

"No idea. But I suppose we've met now. It's difficult to see the timelines properly when my own past is a mystery to me."

She isn't certain why she doesn't walk away. Perhaps it's simple curiosity. "You mean you've got amnesia?"

"Yes, and I also seem to have déjà vu. What's your name?"

"I'm Rose."

"Rose..." he breathes her name as though it is sacred. "Yes! I'm remembering...or rather, I'm remembering the future. Oh, Rose Tyler, you will be a legend. Defender of the Earth and savior of every star, every world, every universe!"

"How do you know my last name?" she demands, eyes narrowed.

"I can see...ah, how to explain?" He starts fiddling with his pocket watch. "I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord. I can see the whole of time. But something's wrong. My head...it shouldn't be this quiet..."

Rose shakes her head, exasperated. "Right, sure. I dunno what's wrong with you, mate, but maybe you need a doctor or something. I gotta go."

"Doctor!" he exclaims, smiling. "That's who I am! That's what people call me. I'm the Doctor!"

"Yeah, good for you," she murmurs

"Please," his soft voice calls after her, suddenly so broken. "I have no idea why, but I feel more alone in the universe than ever before. You don't know me, Rose Tyler, but I think you might in time. For the sake of the future, please take me with you."


	2. Chapter 2

They are sitting in the cafe drinking tea. Rose can't quite process what she has been told or why she is still listening. Eventually she breaks the silence.

"So...you're an alien."

"Yes, that's right. I'm a Time Lord."

"What planet are you from?"

"I don't know," he sighs. "Amnesia. I can't remember its name. There's...fiery orange and red. Oh! And silver, yes."

"Okay. I can't...No, sorry, but this is just bonkers! I mean, why should I believe you?"

"Now that's a good question," the Doctor grins. "I understand your hesitation, Rose, I do. Early 21st century: the human race hasn't fully accepted that aliens exist yet. But you believe in life on other planets, don't you, at least in theory?"

Rose nods. She's not ignorant enough to assume that Earth is the only habitable planet in the entire universe.

"Believing is simple until you're faced with the evidence."

"Yeah, I just...I need proof. You look pretty to me." As soon as the words leave her lips, she blushes, horribly embarrassed. "Human! I meant you look pretty human to me."

"You look Time Lord to me," he says, then considers her request for a moment before smiling triumphantly. "I have two hearts!"

Rose looks around the crowded cafe, full of people who are now giving them odd stares. The Doctor seems oblivious to anyone else in the room. He offers his hand, and Rose places her fingers on his wrist so she can feel the rapid beat of his pulse. It's fast, really fast, probably double the rate it should be. Two...hearts?

"Maybe it's just an...echo or something." This is her brain's futile attempt to rationalize the impossible.

"I don't think so."

Anger surges through her, because her world is changing and she can't keep up. "Is this what you do, then, _Doctor_? Tell girls you're an alien just to wind 'em up?"

"Why would I do that?" He sounds genuinely curious, as though it's a possibility that hadn't occurred to him before.

"Well I don't know! For a laugh, I suppose. And what kinda name is the Doctor, anyway?"

No answer. He doesn't appear to be listening now, which only frustrates Rose more. His hands begin shaking as he quickly draws a rough sketch on his napkin. She watches him, forgetting both her anger and her cold cup of tea. The picture looks like a pepper pot with a plunger stuck on. He writes one solitary word, in beautiful script.

_Dalek._

"What's a...Dalek?" Rose asks.

"Not sure. The image appeared in my mind, just for a second. I think..." the Doctor replies after a while, "It's the worst thing in all of creation. It has one sole purpose and that is to kill. No emotions, no mercy, no fear. Just...hate. A Dalek is cold screaming hatred."

She glances at the sketch again. "It don't look very dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving, Rose. After all, you said yourself I look human."

When they exit the cafe, she tells him that she needs time to get back to the real world after being swept up in all this madness, aliens and murderous pepper pots. The Doctor smiles, looking down at his shoes. She does feel a bit guilty for leaving him lost and alone without his memories. There is a deep sadness in his eyes neither of them understand.

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course, Ms. Tyler," he says, and gently kisses her hand.

Rose returns to the flat she shares with her mum. Jackie demands to know where her daughter has been all day. The only excuse she can manage is that she lost track of time.

)O(

She decides the Doctor must be mental. That's pretty obvious. Never mind that he is also undeniably attractive and clever; he won't reveal his proper name and he thinks he's an alien. None of this, unfortunately, explains the two hearts thing.

"You've been so quiet, sweetheart," Jackie says. "Somethin' bothering you?"

Rose doesn't know how to tell her mother that she's tumbled down the rabbit hole and she can't get out.

Before Rose can disregard the comment and say everything's fine, the phone starts ringing. Jackie answers it.

"Yeah? What? No, I'm her mother, an' who are you then?" A pause. "Right..." She eventually gives the phone to her daughter. "It's for you. Some bloke, says he met you today in a cafe. Dr. John Holloway, apparently. What have you been up to when you should be lookin' for a job? Givin' your number out to doctors..."

She trails off, wandering into the kitchen to make tea. Once she is alone, Rose puts the receiver against her ear and whispers: "Doctor? Is that you?"

"Lucie? No, I'm sorry. Rose! Yes. Yes, it's me." His sounds nervous and a bit uncertain.

"How'd you get this number?"

"You're listed in the phone book. Jackie and Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate." Well, all right. She can't really be upset with him for that.

"Hmm. How's the memory?" she asks sympathetically. Lunatic or not, he's clearly having a rough time of it.

"A little better, I think. Some details are coming back to me. But it's all jumbled up..." The Doctor stops talking. London traffic roars in the background. "There's...red grass. These Dalek things. I know I had a blue box, my...spaceship. But I can't find it. Her."

"Do you wanna...come over for dinner?"

"I'd like that," he answers softly. "You have been so kind to me. I don't deserve it."

"Don't be daft. Think you can get here without getting lost?"

"Of course. I have an excellent sense of direction. I'll just use my super Time Lord powers of asking strangers which way to go."

Rose laughs. Logically, she shouldn't trust this man. The Doctor is probably mental, yes, but he seems like a nice bloke, a harmless madmen. Then again she's known a lot of blokes who seemed nice. Jimmy Stone, for example. And yet...something is compelling her to let him into her life.

The Doctor turns up at her door nearly an hour later, missing one shoe.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!

)O(

"Good timing," Rose says as she opens the door to let him inside. "Mum's just gone out shopping. Wasn't really sure how I was gonna explain you to her. She thinks you're some bloke I met in a cafe."

"Well, I am that. You have a lovely home," the Doctor remarks politely, looking around the small flat like it's the most fascinating place on Earth.

"Yeah, thanks. Why have you only got one shoe on?"

"Hmm?" He glances down as if noticing his missing shoe for the first time. "Oh, yes...There was this dog, you see, and long story short, it was either surrender my shoe or lose my foot. It's a shame, though. I liked those shoes. They fit perfectly. Grace gave them to me."

"Who's she? Doctor, who is Grace?"

"A doctor! She killed me but it wasn't her fault; she didn't know I have two hearts! Then I regenerated and...and it was cold. I was so frightened. I..."

Witnessing the Doctor's obvious distress, she gently takes his arm and leads him to the sofa.

"Okay, slow down. Focus on what you can remember. So, what do you mean you...regenerated?"

"Regeneration, yes. It's a Time Lord trick to cheat death. New body, new personality, new everything except the memories. But I couldn't remember! After I regenerated, I had amnesia just like I do now. That's a troubling pattern. Anyway, I saw Grace...and we saved the world."

Her head is spinning when he finally stops talking. Rose offers to make some tea, telling him to stay there and see if he can recall anything else. He accepts gratefully, adding something about how no one should ever refuse a cup of tea because that has been known to start wars.

In the kitchen, Rose puts the kettle on and sighs. Perhaps the pieces of his life are all coming together from the Doctor's perspective, but for her, it only becomes more confusing. Now she's supposed to believe that not only is he an alien, but he also died and apparently came back in a new body. What is she going to tell Mum? Rose seriously doubts he'd be able to pass for a normal bloke.

"Do you take sugar?"

"Yes, I think so."

"How many?"

"Eight," he says automatically. She's a bit surprised by this. Then again, is there anything about this man that hasn't surprised her? "Oh, sorry. Is eight a lot? Seemed like a good number."

"You can have as much as you want, Doctor. It's your tea."

"Thank you."

Before she can reply, the phone starts ringing. Rose answers it. "Hello?"

"Sweetheart, don't go out," Jackie says urgently. Mum sounds scared and out of breath. "Just stay in, whatever you do! There are these shop dummies an' they're shooting people! Oh, Rose, it's horrible..."

"What? Mum, are you havin' me on?"

"'Course not! Turn on the telly; you'll see. I gotta go. Be safe, sweetheart. Don't leave the flat. I love you."

The line goes dead. She immediately does as her mother instructed. Sure enough, it's Breaking News on every channel. Live footage of plastic men gunning down innocent people. It looks like mass chaos, but the reporter urges everyone to stay in their homes and try not to panic. The Doctor and Rose watch this scene, horrified yet oddly fascinating at the same time. They don't even hear the kettle boiling.

"Oh my god, Mum's out there..."

"I know, but she just phoned you. She's all right. Now, I think our tea is about ready. I'll get it, shall I?"

Meanwhile, the reporter continues: "_UNIT soldiers have now arrived to neutralize the threat and medics are tending to the wounded. Colonel Emily Chaudhry assures the public that UNIT has the situation under control. A press conference will be held tomorrow..."_

"Hey, I know UNIT. They questioned me about...shop dummies. I thought it was ridiculous, but now I guess not. Who are they?"

"UNIT investigates and defends the Earth against extraterrestrial threats," the Doctor says, returning from the kitchen with two mugs of tea. "Not sure why I know all that."

"You mean aliens...like you?"

"No, I worked closely with UNIT, but that was lifetimes ago. Not all species out there recognize how fantastic you humans are. Some just want to destroy."

"Like those Dalek things?" His eyes darken quickly. Rose changes the subject. "So UNIT fights aliens. And here I was hoping this would be a hoax, or even a terrorist attack."

"Oh, that's probably what everyone will think tomorrow." He smiles and drinks his tea. "Humans are quite funny. Never seeing what's right in front of you."

"A minute ago we were fantastic."

"You still are."

She goes to her room to phone Mickey because he must be worried sick. Rose tells him that she's safe, Mum's fine, and there really is no need for him to come over. At the end of the call Mickey says he loves her. She says it too, but hesitates.

The Doctor is staring at a glowing key in the palm of his hand.

"What is that?"

"Huh?" He blinks a few times, snapping out of a trance. "Oh, it's the TARDIS key. My ship is called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Or is it Dimensions? She's showing me the way back to her..."

Even though both Jackie and the news reporter had made it clear they should stay inside, the Time Lord needs to locate his TARDIS. He and Rose run through the city, seemingly with no direction at all. His ship is telepathic, apparently.

"There she is!"

It's looks like a blue box to Rose. A Police Public Call Box, whatever that is. And it's wooden! What kind of spaceship is made of wood? The Doctor steps inside, motioning for her to follow. But she can't imagine this thing would have room for more than one person.

She follows him anyway, because she's curious. And perhaps that is where it begins. That is the moment Rose Tyler glimpses the impossible and knows she will never completely go back. In one moment, everything the Doctor said is proven to be true. His is a Time Lord, this is a TARDIS, and aliens attacked London tonight.

Rose is no longer a naive shop girl from the Powell Estate. She is so much more.


End file.
